Koronis Biomedical Technologies Corporation (KBT) proposes the development of a chronic disease management solution. According to the NIH, chronic diseases in 2005 will account for 75% of U.S. healthcare costs. The proposed solution will serve the large population of patients suffering from one or more of four chronic illnesses: diabetes, congestive heart failure, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, or asthma. These diseases represent 80% of the patients with chronic disease. KBT proposes a teaming relationship with a pioneering healthcare technology company in the business of providing a modern, interactive collaboration between those patients who are self-monitoring a chronic condition and the health professionals that care for them. The proposed project will integrate the developed technology into a commercially available disease management platform to create a new chronic disease management solution that has a high probability of commercial success. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]